


Put me down!

by HQK



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Leia is so done, M/M, Poe and Finn being stupid, Shenanigans, angst if you squint, fluff and feelings, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQK/pseuds/HQK
Summary: Poe is being an idiot and Finn supposes the best way to fight back is to be just as much of an idiot. Leia just wonders how the hell they're all still alive.





	Put me down!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy, beautiful space boys.

“You can’t be serious!” 

Finn fell behind as Poe strode towards the X-wing at the back of the hanger. He started jogging to catch up, eventually reaching out and grabbing the pilot’s shoulder. Poe spun around and shot him a look. 

“Of course I’m serious.” he said and made to turn back around, but Finn grabbed his arm just in time. 

“You heard Leia, it’s too dangerous to send out a squadron.”

“That’s why I’m not sending a squadron.” Poe replied and started walking again.

Finn jumped in front of him, blocking the path to the fighter. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stood like a wall between Poe and the craft. The look on his face was a cocktail of deadly determination and sincere concern. 

“You are not going out there alone!” it was more a command than a statement but Poe was stubborn. 

Both men stood-having reached a stalemate-staring at the other. Poe was the first to make a move. He swerved left around Finn, surprising him enough to jump out of his grasp and towards the X-wing. But suddenly he found himself being lifted up, his feet left the ground and his view of the hanger was replaced by Finn’s, admittedly nice, ass. The shoulder at his stomach dug into his ribs. 

“Finn, put me down!”

“Nope.” Finn said simply, and walked out of the hanger with Poe draped over his shoulder. 

They entered the crowded hallway. Heads of various Resistance members turned at the strange sight as Poe was carried back towards the barracks. The two passed through the command center and Leia lifted her head from the screen she had been examining to shoot Finn a questioning glance. 

“General,” he inclined his head towards her in acknowledgement and continued forward.

She raised her eyebrows at the pair, then shook her head. The eyes of many admirals and commanding officers followed them until the sliding doors hid the pair from view. 

“Really? This just demeaning.” Poe complained and Finn readjusted his hold on the pilot. 

“You should have listened to me.” he replied and turned a corner towards their shared quarters.

“This could be a lead, Finn. This could be our big break against the First Order!”

“Yeah. Could be. It’s a guess, at best.”

Finn lifted a hand from where it was fisted in Poe’s orange jumpsuit and pressed the activation switch on their room’s sliding doors. He walked in, nearly catching Poe’s dark curls as they closed. 

“We have to take risks if we’re gonna get the upper hand.”

“Those risks are gonna get you killed.” Finn flicked on the lights with a grumble. 

“I’m perfectly aware of that, thank you.” Poe replied and rolled his eyes, not that it mattered much from his angle. Then, as suddenly as he had been lifted, he was tossed roughly down on his bed. He landed in crumpled mess of limbs and bright orange fabric.

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you!” Finn turned to face him, hands balled in fists at his sides.

“Finn, buddy-”

“You’re such a dumbass sometimes! You go off on these stupid escapades-against orders-acting like you’re some big shot war hero. Like it doesn’t matter if you get blown up cause it’s all worth it for ‘the cause’!” Finn raised his hands in air quotes around the last words. 

“If ‘the cause’ is the Resistance winning, then yes, it is!” Poe spat back, standing up from the bed.

“No, it isn’t! You’re the best pilot we have, Poe! You’re worth something!” 

“There are dozens of people on this base worth a hell of a lot more than me.” Poe took a few steps closer to Finn in the center of the room, “Even Leia understands sacrifices have to be made to win this fight!” 

“Half the time you don’t even try to keep yourself alive! Don’t you get that there are people here who care about you, people who would miss you if you were gone!” They’re noses were almost touching and Poe could feel Finn’s breath ghost across his face. 

“Like who!?”

“Like me!” Finn’s stare was hard, his black eye’s drilling holes into Poe. After a few seconds of silence, he scoffed and shook his head, speeding out of the room. The pilot followed quickly behind, running in front of Finn as he made his was down the hall. Poe’s orange jumpsuit swished as he swooped his shoulder down and lifted the former trooper over it. 

“Poe?! Put me-”

“Down, yeah I get it.” he couldn’t help the snark that slid into his voice. He walked the two of them back through the still open doors and plopped his friend down on the opposite bed. 

“How did you carry me that long?” Poe asked, rolling his arm forward, “You’re so heavy.”

Finn shot him another glare, “I was a Stormtrooper, remember? I do have some training.” he said, standing to leave again. 

“Yeah, no. You’re not going anywhere.” Poe said as he blocked the doors from sight, a grin spread across his face, ‘At least not until you elaborate on this whole ‘caring about me’ thing.” 

Finn’s cheeks reddened a bit and he stared at the ground, “Shut up,” he mumbled. 

“Hey,” Poe tilted his chin upwards, “I care about you too.” he said with a kinder smile. 

The corners of Finn’s lips twitched up and he opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off when Poe turned and dashed out of the room. 

“But I’m stilling going on that mission!” he shouted from down the hall. 

“Oh stars…” Finn sighed and sprinted out of the room after him. 

***

Back in the command center, Leia sighed as a streak of orange shot by her towards the hanger, followed closely by the Resistance's newest recruit. He came to a halt and glanced around the room. 

“That way,” the General offered and pointed in Poe’s direction, “and make sure you keep him out of trouble.” she said with a wink. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Finn nodded and started off. 

It didn’t take long for him to find Poe again. He smiled to himself over Poe’s mumbled complaints. Oh well, this certainly beat mopping floors.


End file.
